


Thank You Sagishi!

by onelonerdown



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Can be seen as romantic if you look really hard, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot?, Other, Platonic Relationships, Probably ooc, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelonerdown/pseuds/onelonerdown
Summary: The Imposter has convinced Ryota to come to class and it seems... Its time to face the music.





	Thank You Sagishi!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's a little One-shot. Probably a one-shot, I might do more chapters. Sagishi (the ultimate imposter) convinces Ryota to go to class but now they have to explain what on earth happened.  
> Alternative title: Mini Mitarai? (jk)
> 
> Set after Chisa transferred and came back. No despair. Yay!

“Sagishi, I don’t- I don’t think I can do this,” Ryota admitted wearily.

It had taken the Ultimate Imposter a very long time to get Ryota that far. They were both standing outside of their classroom. Sagishi wasn’t wearing his disguise and Ryota was visibly distressed.

It had taken Sagishi months, coaxing Ryota to take breaks and look after himself, to convince him to go to class. However, the imposter had been having doubts as well. He wasn’t sure whether he was ready to drop the façade and come clean to his class but he wanted Ryota to be able to enjoy time with his class. He wanted Ryota to enjoy himself (for one) and make new friends that could help and support him. 

“I’m not going to force you, Ryota. We can hold off on this for a while if you aren’t ready yet,” Sagishi spoke in his low, caring voice, it was the same voice that had comforted Ryota so many other times.

As if his voice had shaken away the doubt, Ryota sighed before shaking his head slowly.

“No. It’s fine. I think- I think I can do this,” he hesitated before looking up at Sagishi and adding “As long as you’re here with me”.

The Imposter placed a heavy hand on Ryota’s shoulder and used his other hand to push the door open. The door felt heavier than usual but perhaps it was the weight of what they were about to do was what made the door seem heavier. 

Sagishi has asked permission from Yukizome to make an announcement to his classmates the morning prior. Naturally she had inquired as to what it would be about but he gave no further details. However, a slightly confused Yukizome still gave him permission. She was just happy that the boy was participating with class activities for one. ‘  
Sagishi walked into the classroom and was the first face that the class saw followed by a cowering Mitarai. They at the front of the room and waited for their confused classmates to speak.

“Mitarai has shrunk! Why is he so mini?!” Ibuki was the first to explain. 

“Who the fuck is the other guy!?” Fuyuhiko demanded. 

Once the questions started they didn’t stop. The class descended into chaos with a cacophony of questions that they didn’t have time to answer. This was all far too much for Ryota and he tried to escape from the firm grip that Sagishi had on his shoulder. However he gave up, realising that it was all ready to late. They had some mega explaining to do.

“Hush! Quieten yourselves. How on earth do you expect to understand this confusing circumstance if you do not conduct yourselves maturely?” Sonia lectured firmly, her voice silencing the rabble. “Yeah, let’s give them time to answer!” Kazuichi agreed (even though he had been one of the people making the most noise. 

 

The class was silent. Those who has risen from their seat sat back down and the noise was replaced with looks that demanded an explanation. Sagishi took this as his turn to talk.  
“I’m very sorry. I have deceived you,” he started solemnly.

“My name is not Ryota Mitarai, I was merely impersonating him. You see, I have no identity to call my own so I’ve lived my life taking other people’s,” Sagishi explained.

He couldn’t quite word it. It was a long story and he wasn’t sure how to tell it. In a rare moment of uncertainty, Sagishi glanced behind him to make eye contact with Ryota who looked equally unsure. Perhaps the imposter had made a mistake, perhaps they hadn’t been ready to confess. How on earth could they explain?  
The uncertain glance shocked Ryota. He was always used to Sagishi being the one who knew what to do, who cared for him with unwavering confidence.  
Ryota looked up at his classmates, who were eyeing the pair with anticipation. 

“He saved me,” Ryota blurted out in a desperate attempt to help his struggling friend. 

This outburst only made the class more curious to what had happened and a few people began to mutter among themselves before being silenced by Sonia’s glare. 

“Ryota is correct, I saved his life at the start of the year, only a little while before term began,” Sagishi added.

Then he took a breath and explained the story.

“I was sitting in my room in the dorms, contemplating what I would do. You see, the disguise that I had adopted had an expiration date (I couldn’t play as Byakuya Togami with the real one on school grounds) when I heard noises out in the hall. Some thumps before the noises ceases so, out of curiosity, I opened my door to see Ryota passes out in the hall. I couldn’t just leave him so I brought him back to his room and waited for him to awake. 

Ryota was in bad health, he was malnourished and feint so I made sure that he ate, slept and looked after himself (as failing to do so had caused his collapse). In return, he let me take his identity so that he could work more without worrying about interruption. I continued to ensure that he didn’t neglect himself again, and due to the frequent visits we became friends. 

I told Ryota about all of the things I’d experienced whilst I took his place and it took a while but we eventually came to the conclusion that Ryota should experience those same things. We would like to both be in this class,” Sagishi told the story in his calm, confident voice making up for the blip of confidence he had experienced.

Ryota thought that the story was a very simple explanation of what had happened and that it failed to exemplify how kind and caring Sagishi was but because he couldn’t have explained it any better, he made no comment. 

Now for the wait… Both people waiting for someone else to speak. Waiting for some sort of reaction.  
The shocked silence of the class was bearing down on Ryota, making him even more anxious. Why wouldn’t someone just speak?

Sensing his increasing anxiety, Sagishi squeezed his friends shoulder. It was a subtle way to tell Ryota that he was okay, that the worst was over… probably.

“This demon nursed your ailments and in return you traded your identity,” Gundam stated although it sort of sounded like a question as well. 

“He’s not a d-demon! He’s my… friend. I know we, well we lied but… He’s not a demon,” Ryota stumbled over his words, trying his hardest to defend Sagishi.

Ryota really wasn’t giving his classmates a very good first impression and he was aware of that but, even though he had never met them before, he trusted his peers be kind.  
He had heard so many stories of what class 77 got up to, so many stories of each of their vibrant personalities. They sounded like gods to Ryota, always accepting and ready for a challenge with so much team spirit and self-confidence. Well, at least mostly; Mikan sounded like she wasn’t very self-confident and Saionji sounded a bit mean spirited. Still, compared to the experiences at his last schools, it sounded so… heavenly. 

Ryota knew that he couldn’t expect them to be as kind and silly and eccentric as Sagishi said (he must have embellished some parts). He knew that he and his imposter had wronged them- lied to them constantly but still… Sagishi wasn’t a demon.

“So you want to part of the team? Well, as the team manager, I’d like to welcome you,” a loud voice bellowed out causing Ryota to look up him shock.

Sagishi wasn’t quite as shocked as Ryota but even he hadn’t expected anyone to accept the story quite that quickly. 

“Hell yeah! Ibuki totally wants Mini Mitarai to join the class as well as Fun Size Mitarai!” Ibuki chimed in merrily although the phrase “Fun Size Mitarai” was one that would (hopefully) never be used again.

“Well as long as you are both enrolled at this school, I see no problem with you both being a member of this class regardless of your identities,” Sonia voiced her opinion in a refined tone.

“Miss Sonia’s right! It doesn’t matter if you lied.” Souda agreed whole heartedly. 

“My wiener thinks you’d make a fine addition to the class!” the chef declared which sent the class into mayhem again, everyone talking over each other voicing what they had to say (and a few people yelling at Hanamura for being so... crude).

Sagishi took this as an opportunity to turn to Ryota saying “It seems that they are very supportive Ryota so there is nothing to be afraid of”.

“Y-Yeah. There just very… rowdy, I guess”, Ryota responded, a little shocked by how talkative everyone was but smiling nevertheless.

“Well that’s that then!” Yukizome silenced the class.

Everyone had entirely forgotten that she had been standing in the corner of the room letting the class work through the issue on their own and she quickly regained order and control.

“It seems we have a new classmate, well sort of two… I’m not sure” she beamed and even though her words were uncertain she delivered them with unwavering optimism. 

The Ultimate Imposter sat down in his seat and gestured to the empty seat for Ryota to sit in and just like that, the class resumed its normal, everyday activities that they could both enjoy. 

Ryota knew that it would be a while before he was confident at talking to his new classmates but now he was in a position where he could start to make progress. The thought of being in class terrified him and filled him with anxiety but also made him hopeful for the future in a way that it one wouldn’t have and he had Sagishi to thank for that.

He smiled at Sagishi from his seat. It was a grateful smile and it clearly read "Thank you Sagishi!". His friend smiled back and they both knew that things were good and only getting better.


End file.
